Anamed has developed optically clear microporous hydrogels that allow transport of nutrients and fluids. Anamed is developing the application of these materials for intracorneal lens to permanently correct refractive errors, specifically hyperopia from +1 to +6 D. There is no permanent solution for hyperopia today. These lenses will be implanted using standard technique of cornea lamellar dissection, to generate a flap like the one made for LASIK surgery, placing the lens on the stromal bed and closing the flap without sutures. The procedure will be virtually painless and will only take a few minutes. Visual rehabilitation will be instantaneous. Surgeons can accurately correct the power in one sitting, since it will be pre defined by the power of the lens, pre-tested at the manufacturing plant. The procedure is reversible and adjustable. Improper power correction/lens placement can easily be corrected by re-lifting the flap and replacing/repositioning the lens. During Phase I, we propose to test six materials under investigation and select the one that most closely mimics the properties of cornea. We will fabricate a cross flow dynamic instrument that simulate eye conditions and test the materials for fluid, glucose and higher MW solute transport under 2OmmHg pressure. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Twenty three percent of the world population or approximately 1.4 billion people are hyperopic. There is no permanent solution to this indication. A product with good clinical quality will improve the quality of life for the hyperopia sufferers, and could be a substantial commercial success. The technology can be easily expanded to address other refractive problems like myopia and astigmatism. In addition, Nutrapore(TM) material will find application for implantable devices in other parts of the body.